


I Know You

by Written_On_The_Trees



Series: The Trees' October 2020 Writing Challenge [25]
Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Happy Ending, October Prompt Challenge, Prompt Fic, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_On_The_Trees/pseuds/Written_On_The_Trees
Summary: Day 24 of my 31 October Writing Prompts. Prompt:Cursed.Many beings who cast curses are also the beings who break them...it becomes at little awkward, at least in Chris's opion, when the only way to break the curse he cast is through true love's kiss.
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Trees' October 2020 Writing Challenge [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949572
Kudos: 1





	I Know You

Chris knew the other fairies hated him. He was fine with it; he didn’t exactly like them, either. So long as their hatred never outweighed their fear, he didn’t care how much they whispered when they thought he couldn’t hear, or cowered when he came into sight, or avoided him as if their lives depended on it. He had no problem with being left alone to his own devices at all.

However, what Chris _did_ have a problem with was three of the boldest fairies deciding they were going to try and break his curse.

Angelo, Thomas, and Josh were all beings Chris had maybe once considered friends…yet they took the side of the humans who had attempted to destroy Chris’s life. Even if Chris hadn’t been on the best of terms with the three other fairies at the time, the betrayal was enough to have him seeing red. Taking the side of human was bad enough: taking the side of humans who had demonstrably decided they had no care for fairies or their lives…any fairy in the Moors would be angry at them. They were trying to leverage bonds of friendship that hadn’t existed in decades against him, but Chris wasn’t having it.

They were trying to help the humans circumvent his curse by hiding the cursed chit of a human away from the palace she had been born into as if Chris’s magic was insipid enough to be tricked by a mere change in location…but it would do them no good.

On the night of her twenty-first birthday, the princess would prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel, and would fall into an endless sleep that only true love’s kiss could wake her from. Her parents could destroy every spinning wheel in the kingdom: Angelo, Thomas, and Josh could secret her away to a cottage in the forest: and every ‘magician’ and ‘sorcerer’ from across the land could work on breaking the curse, but it wouldn’t work. The outcome Chris had cursed the human to was inevitable and unavoidable…and even if, by some sheer coincidence any of them did come up with a way that could risk the curse not coming to be, that was why Chris was here, sitting in the shadowy lower branches of a large tree that overlooked the cottage they had attempted to hide the chit in, watching.

He would not be denied his revenge.

He _would not_.

Even if it meant that he was getting cramps in his legs and dew was settling on the feathers of his wings, he would ensure everything went to plan. He was half-expecting Angelo, Thomas, or Josh to come out and confront him, or ask him to break the curse now there was just a week until the princess’s twenty-first birthday and there was no-one who had come close to breaking or circumventing his curse. He wasn’t expecting to see the princess herself.

She had, as Thomas had said, become a beautiful young woman, with his gift granting her long hair so pale it appeared silver in the moonlight, ivory skin, bright green eyes that seemed to shine with the reflected light of the stars, and a graceful walk as she cut through the long grass outside the front of the cottage. Chris knew he shouldn’t be surprised the young woman was so beautiful, he had been there to hear Thomas give her that gift, but…it was a hollow beauty.

Her sadness was so obvious, it rendered her beauty shallow and empty. Her eyes may reflect the light, but they were hollow behind that reflection. Her lips were full and a fascinating shade of pink, but they were turned down slightly at the corners. Her cheeks were pale and smooth, but there was no hint of colour to them, no sign of life or joy. She was like a statue; beautiful, but cold.

“Are you here to visit my uncles?”

Chris almost started out of his tree at the question.

Almost.

Instead, he managed to keep his surprise on the inside, and instead turned to quirk his head at her, wondering if she would be put off by his tall frame, or wide raven-like wings, or the horns that rose from his head.

But she wasn’t. She just waited patiently for him to respond, looking up at him calmly from the base of his tree.

So Chris just shrugged: “No, I’m not.”

“Then why are you sitting in the tree outside their house?”

Their house, not our house…interesting…Chris pushed the thought aside for later, and just shrugged again: “Because I want to be.”

The princess nodded: “Oh, that seems reasonable, I suppose. I’m Dawn - may I ask your name?”

Being raised by fairies, the girl should have known better than to offer her name…but manners were manners, and as she had, Chris offered a name of his own in return: “You may call me Chris.”

“Well, it was nice to speak to you, Chris.” Dawn offered, even though their little _tête-à-tête_ was hardly what Chris would call a conversation: “Have a nice evening.”

She appeared ready to walk on deeper into the woods, and Chris acted on the sudden urge to join her and elegantly dropped down from his position in the branches.

Dawn seemed lonely - and she was only going to become lonelier after she fell into her death-like sleep. Chris wouldn’t say he felt bad for the young woman, but he did acknowledge that she was innocent. His war was with her father, King Stefan, the man who had tried to cut off his wings, so the least he could do was offer the girl some company during her last waking week. As recompence for using her as a pawn against her father, even if she didn’t know he was doing so.

“Let me accompany you.” he offered, along with his arm so she could tuck her elbow through his: “We can continue to speak on your walk.”

Unsurprisingly, Dawn accepted - even though Chris was appalled at how little Angelo, Thomas, and Josh had taught her - and treated him to a smile that finally injected some life into her features: “Thank you, Chris. I would very much enjoy that.”

And so off they went.

* * *

Chris slid into the grand chamber they had laid Dawn in.

The thorny wall that he had grown to surround her in her sleep, back when he hadn’t wanted anyone to break his curse, had been no obstacle for him. He had found his way to Dawn’s bedside with no trouble at all, for all the good it would do him.

He had been foolish. So, so foolish.

Each night for a week, he had met Dawn at the edge of the forest, and they had spent a few hours walking among the trees, with her arm tucked through his.

At first, it had been an attempt at recompense: just something to make up for the loneliness she would feel in her endless sleep, but then…but then he had gotten to know her. Dawn was everything she had been gifted by the fairies and more. Beautiful inside and out, full of physical and mental grace, kind, intelligent _(albeit sheltered)_ , and utterly lovely. And now laying eerily still on an ornate four-poster bed.

He carefully perched on the side of the bed, and finally looked at Dawn properly. She looked like a memorial statue: a version of herself carved in marble to rest atop her grave, and it made Chris’s chest tighten. He had long thought his heart was beyond use, but seeing Dawn in an inescapable sleep, one that was his doing, made the long-forgotten organ stutter and ache.

“I’m sorry, Dawn.” he whispered, choking on the emotion welling in his throat, reaching out to brush his fingertips over the curve of her cheekbone before cupping her cheek in his hand: “So, so sorry.”

Of course, there was no response - and for the first time since he’d escaped Stefan, Chris felt tears well in his eyes.

This was all his doing. Dawn would remain in an endless sleep, with no-one to wake her, because her father and ‘uncles’ had kept her isolated from anyone who could truly love her. There was no-one to deliver true love’s kiss, no-one who could wake her, and it was all because of his bitterness towards her father.

Leaning in, Chris pressed a soft kiss to Dawn’s forehead.

He’d remain here with her. He had no-one else to miss or who would miss him, and even if she was asleep, Chris prayed that somehow she would know that she wasn’t alone. It wasn’t enough - would never be enough to make up for what he’d done - but there was nothing else he could do.

Closing his eyes against the tears that were threatening to spill, Chris snapped them open again when he heard a voice he thought he’d never hear again: “Chris?”

Dawn looked up at him, face painted with confusion, but Chris couldn’t bring himself to worry about her confusion.

She was awake.

“Dawn!”

“You woke me up…” she whispered: “I thought only…but that would mean…”

“I think we have a lot to talk about.” Chris whispered after she’d trailed off, still awed that his kiss had actually been true love’s kiss, and Dawn was awake and talking: “But we have time for that. You’re awake…”

“I am.” Dawn beamed: “Because you woke me.”

She reached out for him, and Chris met her half way, pulling her into his arms and clutching her to his chest before leaning down to kiss her properly this time, smiling into it when he felt her return the kiss eagerly.

He’d never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I missed another day - _sorry about that_ \- but in my defence it was my mum's birthday yesterday, so I was a little busy with a mini-birthday party. On this plus side, double update today! I also really liked it: to the point that I'm considering writing a proper story with this idea, if anyone would be interested in it...
> 
> I don't know; definetly too busy with this for the next week, and my other full-lngth story I'm writing, so if I do it'll have to wait. Maybe something will come of it, maybe not, so I hopefully people enjoyed this short version!


End file.
